1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a battery stowing part and a capacitor for flash light emission disposed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras are desired to be compact as a whole for portability and operability. Therefore, an efficient layout of parts is necessary for having them arranged as compact as possible. This is important particularly to a camera designed to have large parts, such as a battery and a capacitor for a flash device, disposed inside the camera. In such a case, such large parts must be carefully disposed in relation to component parts essential to photo-taking., such as a photo-taking lens barrel, a cartridge chamber, a spool chamber, a viewfinder device, a distance measuring device, a film transport device, a flash device and a display device for displaying information of varied kinds.
For example, in the case of a camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 7-295048 (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/423,902), a battery stowing part is disposed above a spool chamber, and a capacitor for a flash device is disposed below an aperture part.
Further, in the case of a camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 8-278543 (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/423,902), either a battery stowing part or a capacitor for a flash device is disposed above or below a spool chamber.
Further, in the case of a camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 10-39387, a capacitor for a flash device is disposed inside a film take-up spool disposed in a spool chamber, and a battery stowing part is disposed below the spool chamber.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a camera arranged to permit reduction in size thereof by disposing one of a battery chamber and a capacitor for a flash device above a spool chamber and disposing the other of the battery chamber and the capacitor below the spool chamber.
The above and other aspects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.